


Rocky Road

by HanabiPC



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: An impromptu road trip wherein Gulf gets the best seat.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Rocky Road

ROCKY ROAD

Mew cannot remember when, how, or why he suddenly became part of his new junior’s buddy squad. He’s close to a decade older than all of them and has nothing in common with the boys except a deep interest in the craft of acting. 

Sure, he and Gulf have somewhat become close and everyone on the set of their drama series is aware of their explosive chemistry. Still, it is a bit of a stretch for Mew to be actually hanging out with them outside filming. Besides, juggling filming schedules, endorsements, celebrity events, and his PhD classes and assignments leave him with no breather. So every time P’Tee announces that it’s a wrap for the day’s filming, Mew practically bolts out of their location to catch up on his other duties. 

This is why Mew feels like he’s in the Twilight Zone as he is being ushered inside a utility vehicle because he has been expected to join Gulf and his TharnType buddies on a trekking trip. They’re in a nearby province because they and the production team shot some island setting scenes. 

One look at the vehicle and anyone can tell that it is not an excursion that Mew would ever plan or willingly join in— it is a smallish truck or jeep with windows but no glass and giant muddied tires that are definitely not built for paved roads.

The “best” part is that there are eleven of them (including the driver/guide) and they are expected to fit inside the truck that can only hold eight adults.

Mew takes it as his cue to back out so he joyfully gets ready to board the shuttle van that should take him back to the city when he is stopped on his tracks by Gulf’s loud announcement:

“We’ll be fine! I’ll just sit on P’Mew’s lap!”

“Yai Nong, it’s not--“

“Great! Now hop in, everyone!” Mild says with enough enthusiasm to make everyone disinterested in what Mew was about to say.

“Come on, Khun Pi!” Gulf is beaming and looking so excited that Mew buries the thought of slapping the little brat.

\--

“I thought you’re over the phase wherein you still think of yourself as a child,” Mew says whiningly as he tries to figure out where to put his arms and hands. They are so cramped in the backseat that Mew eventually realizes he has no choice but to put his arms around Gulf’s waist.

Gulf ignores Mew’s remark and sticks his head out of the window, looking at the places and people they pass by.

“Gulf, for god’s sake, do you want to be decapitated? Please keep your head inside the vehicle!” Mew is convinced that he popped a vein in his brain because he is having a serious headache.

“Khun Pi, when was the last time you went on an adventure like this? Just enjoy, okay? You’re too worked up.” Gulf decides that it’s better not to let his fuse blow up too because he and Mew will only end up fighting.

Besides, Gulf is starting to enjoy the skinship because it has actually been days since he cozied up like this to his secret crush. 

Gulf leans back and moves his head to one side so that he won’t end up blocking Mew’s face.

“This feels nice, Khun Pi. We should take a selfie. Do you still have that photo of us during our first workshop? You took a selfie of us during our break. I was leaning on you like this.”

Mew’s annoyance instantly vanishes. He didn’t expect Gulf to remember that moment from a year ago, especially that the boy is known to be forgetful. Mew is actually touched since he still has that photo in his phone in spite of the number of times he has upgraded his mobile phone.

In lieu of an answer, Mew rests his chin on Gulf’s shoulder and nods a bit.

Gulf smiles and pulls Mew’s arms tighter around his waist.

They stay that way for a while until Gulf sees something outside the window.

“Khun Pi, look at that mountain! It looks like a witch’s hat!” Gulf bounces up and down on Mew’s lap out of excitement. And he does this every time he sees something he finds thrilling in his view.

At first, Mew fondly watches Gulf’s childlike demeanor. It wasn’t supposed to bother Mew until he begins to actually feel the way Gulf’s bottom is bouncing on his crotch area.

To make matters worse, Gulf keeps fidgeting in his seat—which is actually Mew’s lap—causing his butt to constantly rub against his senior’s crotch.

Mew starts to feel the heat and sweat break out of his skin. Gulf is sweating too and Mew can actually smell Gulf’s perspiration through his shirt.

And when the driver hits the brakes one time when a goat leaps across the road, Mew’s face crashes on the back of Gulf’s sweat-drenched shirt, leaving the older’s face moist and smelling of Gulf.

It dawns on Mew that Gulf may be young but is actually a full-grown man, and he even smells like a man. The scent is starting to make Mew dizzy with delight. It feels so wrong yet so good at the same time.

Suddenly conscious of the fact that they are both wearing cotton shorts, Mew wills for his hardening cock to stay half-erect so that Gulf wouldn’t feel anything.

However, Hiter starts playing a sexy R&B jam in his phone which Gulf decides to groove to... by grinding his hips.

Mew gets aroused against his will and he shifts awkwardly in his seat, hoping that Gulf doesn’t feel his hard-on.

“Gulf, my legs are getting sore. Can we switch places for a bit, please?”

“Sure, Khun Pi.” Gulf pulls himself up to give Mew enough room to maneuver. Gulf has a smirk on his face that is suddenly making Mew paranoid. Did Gulf notice that I’m hard?

But Mew’s paranoia ceases to be a concern the moment he sits on Gulf’s lap— Gulf’s cock is rock hard and poking Mew’s ass through their shorts.

Mew glances to his side nervously and is relieved to see that Mild and Boat are sleeping while Mawin is watching something on his phone with his earphones on. In front of him, Run, Hiter, Kok, and Kaownah are busy playing online games on their phones.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, Khun Pi. Sitting on your lap triggered an urge.”

“You can’t be seriously turned on by me, Gulf. Maybe it was just the friction.”

Gulf doesn’t reply but he moves one hand from Mew’s waist down to his cock and starts palming his Khun Pi’s dick, which Gulf happily discovers to be erect. Mew gasps and tries to push Gulf’s hand away but the latter retaliates by caressing Mew’s cock with more force.

“Is yours just caused by friction, Khun Pi? Or maybe I turn you on?” Gulf breathily whispers into Mew’s ear.

At this point, Mew is too aroused to feel embarrassed, so he throws his inhibitions out the open window and rapidly switches places with Gulf, who promptly starts grinding his butt the second he is back on Mew’s lap.

Mew shoves his hand inside Gulf’s shorts and pulls the hem of his Nong’s shirt for cover. Mew grips Gulf’s hard cock... his sweaty palm allowing him to pump the boy’s dick more easily.

Fortunately for Mew and Gulf, the truck is now on the dirt road. The whole vehicle is constantly rocked by bumps and large stones, making it easier for Mew to jerk Gulf off and for Gulf to rub his ass against Mew’s cock. The others inside the truck are oblivious to the fact that it isn’t just the bumpy road that is making the vehicle wobble.

Moreover, the loud music playing and the noise of non-airconditioned road travel are drowning their moans and grunts. Plus their shorts are thin enough to give their dry-humping maximum impact.

Everyone starts covering their faces when dust from the road begins to blow inside the truck, except the rutting duo who sees this as an opportunity to enjoy their session further— Mew starts licking Gulf’s neck while the younger sucks the fingers of Mew’s free hand.

In minutes, Gulf is spilling his cum on Mew’s hand, and shortly after that, Mew soils his own shorts with his cum.

Panting and cursing together, Mew and Gulf take a moment to catch their breaths and descend from their highs. They look at each other and kiss sweetly while suppressing their giggles.

“What do we do about the mess in our shorts, Yai Nong?”

“Don’t worry, Khun Pi... where we’re going, we’re all gonna get dirty and wet so it won’t make any difference.”

“I am never tagging along with you and your crew ever again.”

“No problem, Khun Pi. Because I’d rather take you out, just us.”

And just like that, Mew is smiling inside a cramped truck in the middle of a dirt road as if he was on his way to the poshest resort in Maldives. 

##

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little ride which is meant to be for pure fun. :-)


End file.
